More Than A Baka
by InsanoFreakChild
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP NOTE CHANGE OF RATING- NOW SOFT R! YAOI TAITO my first taito fic.... Taichi pretty much has no friends except for Yama and if he confesses his feelings to Yama he may lose his only friend
1. Heartbeat Heartbreak

**More Than a Baka By: InsanoFreakChild **

**Chapter 1: ~Heartbeat|Heartbreak~**

Dedication: To my best friend, Heaven's Angel Chick who is obsessed with Taito, so I wrote this for her. Check her stories out if u like Taito! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters   
  
Taichi sat against his wall, banging his head against it. 'Baka, baka, baka...." Taichi couldn't believe his own stupidity. He threw his soccer ball across the room in frustration. _'Now, he won't even be my fucking only friend. I'm nothing without him... He was my only real friend. I was just someone to lead them all into danger. Now that our destiny was fulfilled, I'm not needed, they don't even talk to me anymore.' _Yama was the only one who cared what happened to Taichi.   
  
Taichi's parents hardly even bothered to say a distracted, Hi." When alone with his father, the older might beat on his son, especially when Mr. Yagami's job wasn't doing so well. Allowance was a far-off dream that never would come any closer to Taichi. Hikari, on the other hand, made five dollars a week just because she 'helped out' around the house all the time. What about Taichi? He took care of the lawn, washed cars, and sometimes made dinner. Shouldn't that worth some? Nooo.... it's the man's job around the house.... No money for Taichi doing man's job while his sister gets money for doing the girl's job.   
  
Sora had once been his friend but had ended up wanting only one thing. Something Taichi would definitely rather kill himself than do. That bitch never gave the fuck up. 

"Taichi, I love you sooo much!!!! Why don't you come over to my place tonight??!!" Sora would bitch somewhere along theses lines. 

"No." Taichi would state firmly and coldly. 

"But Taichi!! Why don't you give love a chance??!!! Sora would retort, fake sadness showing on her face. 

"I have!!! Three times already! And that's enough to figure out there's nothing between us, whore!" Taichi might scoff at her. Taichi didn't give the slightest fuck about Sora anymore. He didn't care if she fake-cried like she nearly always did upon sight of him. 

_'To think, I once thought of her a trustworthy friend..._ Taichi thought bitterly. Sora used to be his best bud, but she turned out to be a loathsome person, like everyone else he knew. Even Hikari had become a self-centered jerk. Only Yamato had stayed genuine. Only Yama remained selfless. Only Yamato was lovable in a cold, harsh world. Taichi thought he was like that, that he was good enough for Yama. Taichi thought he had a chance, so being the baka bearer of courage he risked everything and lost it all. 

**_~The Previous Night~_**

Taichi's POV Yama came over for a sleep over at my house around 7:30. When the doorbell rang, I felt my heart skip a beat. _This was it. Tonight. Tonight I would tell him. Tonight he would realize the love he's had for me all along when I make my confession. Tonight, I'll be able to live again. Tonight will be perfect!_ ***DiiiingDoong DingDongDingDongDing Dong!*** "BE THERE IN A MINUTE!!!! HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES!!! Geeez.." I thought Matt was supposed to be the patient one... I glanced at my reflection.... Everything would have to be perfect. I ran a hand through my hair and it went through smoothly. I had spent an hour getting it untangled, clean, and soft. Yama was pounding at the door. 

"TAICHI!!! OPEN UP ALREADY!!! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND OUT IN THE COLD ALL DAY!!!!" I dashed to the door and yanked it open. Yama, who had been in mid-pound on the door, fell forward onto me. We scrambled apart, red tinges apparent on our cheeks. "Eh.. Gomen..." Yama muttered quickly and dashed into my room to dump off his stuff. When he returned he acted as though nothing had happened. "So.... what have you got planned for us, Taichi-sama?" I grinned from ear to ear. 

"Whatever you want, Yama-kun."   
  
We spent hours and hours playing video games, watching movies, eating, and going TPing. We got Daisuke's, Sora's, TK's, Ken's, Koushiro's, Jyo's, and Yolei's places. We completely trashed Sora's house. Heh... what a mess. Too bad we couldn't see the look on the bitch's face when she found what we had done to her yard. 

"C'mon, Yosh-butt! Get movin' already!!" 

"Damn, Peach! the stupid dinosaur can't beat you..." Yoshi sped past Peach at the last moment beating her yet again. 

"Awww.....damn...." Yama pouted. 

"Rematch?" I cockily asked, Yama had only managed to beat me a few times out of at least a hundred races. 

Yama sighed, "Why not?"

|Later| 

Yama's POV 

"Taaaiiiichhhhiii......?" I whine. 

"What do ya the fuck want?" Taichi answers warmly.

"Mmmm....." _you?_ my mind supplies but I quickly push the thought away. _Where the hell did that come from?!_

"Whatisitthatyouwantalreadyyoubastard?" Taichi sat down beside me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I turn to hide it but Taichi places his hand on my shoulder and turns me to face him. He looked into my eyes and searched my face. I look into his eyes briefly to see that he had put all joking aside. A look of determination crossed his face and he opened his mouth as to say something. Then he looked as though he changed his mind and simply asked, "You okay?" 

"Yea, of course, it's just... what do ya got for supper?" I say, willing my blush to calm down. Taichi beamed which made something inside me melt. What exactly was going on here? 

"C'mon into the kitchen, and I'll make you something real fucking yummy!" 

"Y...y..you?" I stutter in horror. My Taichi attempting to make food? If he cooks like his mother.... I shuddered at the thought. Wait, did I just call him my Taichi? I don't have time to deal with this. "Where are your parents? or your little sister?" 

Taichi pouted, "I can too cook! My parents flew off today for Hawaii for winter break and Kari's going on a camping trip with a few of the younger kids in the Digital World."

"Oh, we've got the house to ourselves?" I smile dreamily. "Do you have any idea what kind of mischief we can get into?" I smirk happily. 

"I've got a few things in mind...." Taichi trails off and licks his lips. After a few moments he comes back down to planet earth. "Oh, where were we? Food? What do ya want?"

****

**|Midnight|**

Taichi's POV

"Taichi...." Yama said softly taking another bite of the fudge I made for us. "Taichi.... I take it all back. This food is _wonderful_...." my tenshi trailed off. I wore a mask of casualness, of the calmness I did not have. I was soo damn nervous inside... I had told myself repetitively that all this would work out. But I'm soo afraid now. I don't want to lose my best and only friend, but if I don't do this, it will be more painful to never know. I swallowed hard which caught Yama's attention. He stopped munching on the fudge and set it down, looking into my eyes, my soul. I lowered my eyes for a moment, trying to find the words I lost when my angel looked at me like that. I looked back up at him and cleared my throat. This was it. 

Yama's POV 

Taichi cooked and baked wonderfully, it turns out. This was better than any restaurant had to offer. Where'd he learn to cook? His father? Cuz it definitely wasn't his mother, that's for sure. I took small bites, savoring every bite Taichi had made for me. I glanced at him, something was going on here, right under Taichi's skin. I return to my fudge blissfully. Taichi swallowed hard and I stopped munching my fudge and set it down. I looked deep into Taichi's eyes, into his soul. I saw something there that my mind did not name, but my heart lept with joy. Taichi looked down for a moment, deep in thought, and when his eyes met mine again they looked glassy. Taichi looked as though he was about to cry. My heart and sympathy went out to him. Something was wrong and it hurt me to see him like this. Tears welled in his eyes and slipped down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop flowing. He cleared his throat and spoke the words I would never forget. 

Taichi's POV

It all came down to this. Tears were spilling down my face because the fear of rejection had already risen drastically. It was too late to go back now so a began to speak through my tears, the toughest words I'll ever have to speak. I cleared my throat and started. "Yama, these tears on my face are for you. Yama the friendship between us is for you." I grabbed the dozen roses from their secret hiding place and held them out to my koi. "These violet roses are for you. My life, my soul, my heart is for you, Yama-chan. And most importantly, my love is for you. I love you Yamato....." I trailed of seeing the stunned look on his face which was quickly turning to a look of disgust. "Everything that is me was meant to be for you..." I whisper. I turn away. The tears were threatening to become full-fledged sobs. After a few moments without response, I ran into my room, threw his stuff out and looked the door behind me. My blood was boiling in anger and agonizing pain. It was hard to breathe. **"GO!! GO AWAY AND TAKE YOUR STUFF!! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EVER AGAIN, DON'T HURT ME MORE!!!! I'M SORRY, SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!!" **I holler and dive into my bed and fall into a fitful sleep so I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. 

~Present~ 

And here I am still banging my head on the wall, hoping anything might save me from this misery. No such hope... 

********************* 

Please review!!! I need feedback from u people to know if I'm any good at this writing thing or if I should just give up! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Realization and a Bright Light

More Than a Baka  
  
Chapter 2: Realization and a Bright Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and never will.  
  
A/N: Sounds like you guys liked it (I don't see why) so here's the second chapter.  
  
Yama was shivering violently as he trudged through the snow trying to concentrate on getting home without freezing to death so as to not think about what happened only a few minutes ago. He wore only a light jacket because he had been driven to Taichi's house. The snow was coming down heavily as he 'optimistically' thought, 'Only ten more blocks to go....'  
  
  
  
Yama ran up the stairs of his apartment complex. When he got to the door, he dug into pockets. 'Fuck! I forgot the damn key!' Yama scolded himself for being so stupid. He banged on the door, "Dad, WAKE UP!!!!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!" he then waited a few moments, and when his dad didn't answer, he began pounding and yelling again.  
  
| 1:00 a.m. |  
  
Yama's POV  
  
"So what happened?" my dad questioned yet again. "Why exactly did you leave your best friend's sleep over in the middle of the night. People don't usually do that for no apparent reason."  
  
"Look, I already told you. Nothing happened. Can I please get some sleep now?" I whined. Like I'd ever tell him about Taichi's confession or anyone else for that matter. My dad gave me a stern look, but he understood.  
  
"All right, I see you don't wanna talk about it. You can get some sleep now but," I was already on the way to my room but my dad added, "you'll have to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Why?" I groan. Sleeping on that couch was death to anyone's back.  
  
"Your brother's sleeping over." My dad smiles. He is clearing enjoying torturing me because I didn't tell him what the deal is.  
  
"Whatever." I would not let him win at his little game by acting upset over it. However, my act of indifference wasn't necessary, as he was already on his way to bed.   
  
I climb onto the couch and pull a blanket over me, willing sleep to take me. I really didn't want to ponder the hurt look on his face after he made his confession as I had tried to cover up my emotions. 'Emotions, what emotions?! You're NOT gay, Yamato! That's why you're mad at him! Then why don't I feel mad....? Well you should! Well, I'm not! And why is that?!' I argue with myself.  
  
"I..... don't..... know....." I say to the darkness of the room.  
  
"What don't you know?" A voice startles me. TK sits down on the arm of the couch.  
  
"What are you doing up?!" I whisper-yelled.  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard to sleep after someone tries to break the door down for a half hour, yells at our dad for another half hour, AND shout and mumble things in their sleep for an hour!"  
  
A blush creeps up my cheeks. "W-what kinda things did I say?" I question, horrified at what his answer might be.  
  
"Oh... things....." My younger brother trails off, smiling.  
  
"Oh, that's REAL specific..." I mutter. "Look, I am not going to tell you about it, okay? You're not going to win this time!" TK's smile brightened. "No." I repeat. "No." TK continued to smile brightly. I sighed. Only TK could do that to me. Only my younger brother could get every damn dark secret of mine out of me. "Fine. What do you want to know?" I ask. I'm not about to freely give away the information that I just might to be particularly interested in girls right now. Or the fact that I've been having weird thoughts about Taichi lately.  
  
  
  
|End Yama's POV|  
  
Taichi sobbed himself to a sleep of teasingly horrible nightmares. In each dream Yamato would confess his love for Taichi, but something bad would happen. Yama would literally back stab him, cheat on him, break up with him for Sora, and much, much more. He woke up numerous times screaming and yelling.  
  
~Present~  
  
Yamato stared at the wall in his room long and hard. TK had made him talk it all over last night and his younger brother had said it was obvious: You love Taichi. It was strange how his little brother seemed to know so much about love. When Yama had been TK's age, he hadn't the slightest clue on love. All he knew then was that he wanted to go out with the pretty girls. That's another thing, at TK's age being gay was not an option, and wasn't looked on too happily now either, so why did he make it seem perfectly normal for Yama to like his best friend? Perhaps he's had some experience in the area? Something to look into later, right now he had his own issues to work out.  
  
'Do I love him? I mean do I really?' Yama thought to himself. 'If I do..... then how could I tell him? How could he believe or trust me? I mean he's real upset.... It's kinda impossible to get through his thick head when he's in one of his moods as if it wasn't already.... All well might as well go see him before he gets worse...' Yama left a note for his dad saying he might spend the night at Taichi's tonight. 'Hopefully...' Yama added wistfully to himself.  
  
| 11:00 p.m. |  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
BANG. Bright light. BANG. Bright light. BANG. Bright light. DING-DONG. Huh? All well. BANG. Bright light. DING-DONG. What the? BANG. Bright light.   
  
"Tachi open the FUCK UP!!!" BANG BANG BANG. Brighter light. Who the *BANG* is that? BANG.   
  
"Taichi, I'm not gonna stand out here all night in the cold!" Pause. That's sounds familiar. Matt? Damn. "NOOO!!" BANG. Bright light.  
  
"Taichi, I heard that. If you don't open the =DAMN= DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW, THEN I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!!!!" WHACK. Oooohhh, who turned the lights off....?   
  
|Yama's POV|  
  
I've been standing outside Taichi's door for ten minutes now. When I first came I heard him banging his head on the wall. He's seriously going to get permenant brain damage if he keeps doing that when he gets mad at himself, as if he didn't have enough issues with his brain.... *WHACK*. That can't be good... The banging stopped. He must've knocked himself out or something. Now how am I supposed to get in? It isn't like I usually go around breaking people's doors down. Umm... maybe I could climb in through the window or.... maybe he keeps a spare key under his doormat! I try under the doormat, but no such luch. Damn! I sigh and dig my hands into my jacket's pockets, which come across a key chain. Duh! Taichi gave me his damn spare key! How could I be so stupid!?  
  
I slide the key into the lock and it clicks open. I step inside and close the door behind me. It's strangely quiet inside. The kitchen lights are on dim and a tape of the Japanese soccer team kicking the American team's asses is muted, subtitles on, on the TV. I walk into Taichi's room only to be tripped by something. Damn, I forgot the number one rule before entering Taichi's room: look all ways before entering, especially down. As I get up I see that the 'something' is Taichi. I flip the lights on and look upon him for a moment. He has a large bump growing on his head and his hair is messier than usual. He has the same clothes on as he did last night.... He probably hasn't done anything but insult himself and eat since I left him. Taichi =never= stops eating..... Oh, Taichi, what have you done to yourself now? I pull him up onto his bed and lay him down. I walk off into the bathroom, grab a rag, a wet it with cold water. I sit down next to Taichi and lay the rag on his forehead. I felt a sting at my heart. Great, I had been trying =not= to think, but I guess my heart never got the message.... I found myself running a hand through my Taichi's bushy hair. I guess... I really do love him... I muse. Taichi was breathing softly through parted lips. I felt an urge to capture those lips with my own. My eyelids drooped a little and I found myself leaning in towards the angel before me. It was as if I wasn't there at all. It was like I was watching this from far-off eating popcorn or something. It was as if it wasn't really me about to kiss a boy that I just now realized I had feelings for. A mere inch from his face, his eyes flutter open and widen as do mine. Oh shit....  
  
********************  
  
Oooh cliffie! Review if you like, don't like, or if it just plain sux, k?  
  
I'll try to update at least once a week, k?  
  
~INSANOFREAKCHILD~  
  
READ & REVIEW PWEASEE!!! 


	3. The Travel of Pain and Rejection

More Than a Baka  
  
Chapter 3: The Travel of Pain and Rejection  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and never will  
  
A/N: Thanx for all of you who reviewed my story! Your reviews help me get up of my ass and write more. Thanx again! ^-^  
  
|Taichi's POV|  
  
I awoke to find Yama's face a mere inch from mine. Noo... This can't be happening. He would never... Why does have to be so cruel, to tease me like this. "Yama..." my voice falters and I try again, anger rising. "Ishida, get the FUCK OFF OF ME!!" I yell, shoving him off of me. "I thought I told you to the FUCK STOP HURTING ME!" Yama backs up a few steps, looking lost, shocked, and something I couldn't place. I sat up and looked down. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?! I thought I told you the fuck off." I will not cry. I will not cry.IwillnotcryIwillnotcryIwillnotcryIwillnotcry. I repeat this mantra over and over. He's doesn't need to see Taichi be a crybaby again. He still wasn't answering. "So, answer me already!" I yell and Yama flinches.  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you. I-"  
  
"I thought I told you not to talk about that!" I yell, cutting him off.  
  
He sighs, "I came here because of that reason, but you knocked yourself out again, so I used the key to get in and help you out."  
  
"I don't need your help." I mutter.  
  
"Taichi, we're not going to argue over this =again=. I told you before, people are not to go unattended when they knock themselves out."  
  
"Whatever. Why don't you just leave? I told you already. I do not want to talk about last night. I know you're creeped out by me, so why don't you just go and leave me alone like everyone else!"  
  
"No! Taichi, =I'm= still your friend! I-"  
  
"STOP IT!! STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!!! I DON'T WANT YOUR FAKE SYMPATHY!!!"  
  
Silence. I glare at the floor. Next thing I know Yama is holding my chin and makes me look up at him, into those deep blue eyes of his. I mentally growl at myself. I should stop complimenting him constantly in my head since he's never going to be mine. I'm not good enough for the good-hearted, compassionate, and genuine Yamato. Damn, I did it again.  
  
"Taichi, have you ever known me to lie to you?" Yama questioned softly.   
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Or have I ever been fake to you?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Haven't I always been there for you when you're hurting or need advice?"  
  
My eyes narrow. No. You weren't there today. You weren't here when I seriously began considering to end this fucking tradgey I know as life. No you weren't there when I cried myself to sleep. But I don't say this. I get up and before I leave I give him the finger saying, "Fuck off." And then I was out the door.  
  
  
  
|Yama's POV|  
  
Taichi slammed the door behind him. He was gone. I had been so close... What did I do wrong? Hadn't I been there for him whenever he was hurting? That's why I came here. At least partially. I came here becuase I was hurting, too. That pain welled in me now and threatened to spill from my eyes. Why won't he just give me a chance? What if I never get through to him and we grow up and have a family, each of us loving the other but never getting together. I can't live without you much longer, let alone forever. I thought, the pain welling in my heart and hugged myself tightly, willing the pain to subside, but it only grew. Tears slipped down my face, slowly at first, but I was soon sobbing on my love's bed.  
  
I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I heard somebody opening the front door. 'Taichi?' I thought, hope rising. I =will= tell him I love him, even if I have to threaten to make Taichi watch educational TV to make him listen to me. The glowing numbers on the alarm clock read 11:50 am. Damn, I slept in really late.  
  
Wouldn't Taichi have came home by now? I wonder.  
  
"Onni-san, you home?" Hikari called. No answer. "Tai?" she called again walking into the room. "What're you doing here? And where's Tai?"  
  
"Uhh...." I felt a faint blush creep up my cheeks. "I don't know where he is, exactly..."  
  
"Then what are you doing here, did you decide to just come and sleep over here whenever you want, like a second home?"  
  
"As much as I come over here, it practically is my second house."  
  
"You're a lot of help..." Hikari said sarcastically.  
  
"Any time, little sister..." I have no idea how I have time to joke around with Taichi's sister when he's out there, somewhere.... cold...  
  
"No, really, where is he? The joke's on me. Ha, ha. Taichi, get out of the closet or where ever you're hiding."  
  
I look gravely at her. "No, really. I don't know where he is, and this isn't a joke."  
  
|Taichi's POV|  
  
I ran off last night. I couldn't take it. I would have died if he had told me about how we'd be friends forever. It would have hurt too much to know that we'd always friends and nothing more. It would hurt to much for me to fake that I'm okay when we continue to be friends, when I really would be suffering, being so close to my best friend, yet never able to have him. It would all hurt, more than I can bare, more than I hurt now. Everything is painful. The world is harsh and icy, even my beloved at a certain viewpoint. That's why I'm here at the trainstation. I can't stand it in the city anymore. I'll go somewhere where everything isn't constantly hurting me. Somewhere, where I can partially live. Somewhere warm... I shivered. How long does it take for a train to get to Odaiba anyway?! My stomach growled. Last thing I'd eation was that fudge last night... I sighed and fidgeted on the bench. I twiddled my thumbs and did my best not to think. For once it worked. Next thing I knew, the train was pulling in the station. Thank God, took it long enough! However, as I stepped onto the train, one thought slipped into my mind, unbidden. 'What if I never see my tenshi ever again?' My heart grew heavy in my chest in depression. To never see those deep blue orbs that were full of life again might kill me. But as I sat down I pushed the thought aside and leaned against the window, preparing myself for a long ride.   
  
***********  
  
Well, there's another chappie. Let me know what you think of it, cuz the more reviews I get, the faster I write, k?  
  
~InsanoFreakChild~ 


	4. The Search

More Than a Baka  
  
Chapter 4: The Search  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Linkin Park, or any of their songs and never will  
  
|Yama's POV|  
  
It's been two weeks since I've seen Taichi. A lot of the   
  
digidestined are searching for him in both worlds, his family, the damn  
  
cheerleaders, and the police are searching for him in the real world,  
  
and I did nothing but search for Taichi. I did not sleep and I didn't eat  
  
unless food was given to me. I hadn't been going to school either.   
  
My dad had been calling me every two hours, but I wouldn't answer.   
  
TK called every once in a while to fill me in on the search in Tokyo  
  
and the digiworld and I'd fill him in on my search of Japan. Everyone  
  
thinks I'm insane, only TK understands. I've been walking around  
  
everywhere, sometimes riding the bus, taxis, or trains. It seems  
  
pretty hopeless to find one person in all of Japan, but it isn't like I'm  
  
ever going to quit. I'm currently in Osaka, trudging down some  
  
street. Coffee shop, toy shop, noodle shop, bargain store,  
  
convenience store, dance studio, candy shop, soccer shop- wait,  
  
what? Oh, it's just a sport shop with that new soccer ball on display.   
  
I look up to the sky as I walk, the snowflakes surrounding me.   
  
Taichi, where could you possibly be?  
  
|Taichi's POV|  
  
  
  
I'm walking down the streets listening to Linkin Park on my  
  
headphones. There's this song on the CD that I can really identify  
  
with.  
  
it's easier to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
it's so much easier to go  
  
than face all this pain here all alone  
  
something has been taken  
  
from deep inside of me  
  
a secret I've kept locked away  
  
no one can ever see  
  
wounds so deep they never show  
  
they never go away  
  
like moving pictures in my head  
  
for years and years they've played  
  
if i could change i would  
  
take back the pain i would  
  
retrace every wrong move that i made i would  
  
if i could  
  
stand up and take the blame i would  
  
if i could take all the shame to the grave i   
  
would  
  
sometimes i remember  
  
the darkness of my past  
  
bringing back these memories  
  
i wish i didn't have  
  
sometimes i think of letting go  
  
and never looking back  
  
and never moving forward so  
  
there would never be a past  
  
just washing it aside  
  
all of the helplessness inside  
  
pretending i don't feel misplaced  
  
is so much simpler than change   
  
it's easier to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
it's so much easier to go  
  
than face this pain here all alone  
  
A lone tear trickles down my face as the next song started.  
  
I can't believe I let myself think about =him= again....  
  
i am   
  
what i want you to want  
  
what i want you to feel  
  
I =have= to stop this. I will. I will...  
  
|Yama's POV|  
  
  
  
I collapse on my bed, I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it.  
  
Three damn weeks. I grab the remote next to my bed and turn on  
  
the radio.  
  
so i let go  
  
watching you  
  
turning your back like you always do  
  
face away and pretend that i'm not  
  
but I'll be here  
  
'cause you're all i got  
  
As the song ended I'd decided that if Taichi didn't want to be  
  
found, he can stay out there alone. If he was too stupid to figure  
  
out that I loved him, then he can go on living on some distant island  
  
or whatever.   
  
TK walks in and plops down next to me, crossing his legs.   
  
"Sooo.... you're finally back?"   
  
"Yah...."  
  
"No luck, I'm guessing. Cuz if you'd found him, I would have  
  
thought you'd sound a little happier than as if you were going to a  
  
funeral."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Bro, what's your problem? We'll find him, you'll see." TK  
  
smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing. Can you leave me alone now?" I say a little too  
  
harshly.  
  
"Ya, sure." TK gave me this look like he was trying to figure out  
  
what was going on in my head as his smile saddened a little. He  
  
turned to leave but said, "Look, I know this seems a little hopeless,  
  
but if you lose hope, what's the point? We're all in this for you  
  
y'know." He closed the door behind him and I let out a long sigh.  
  
"Ya, whatever. Sure." I grab my D-terminal and send a message  
  
to all the DDs:  
  
  
  
Hey you guys,  
  
If you are tired of searching for Tai, I won't mind or anything if you  
  
quit or take a break or something, ok? We all need to get back to  
  
our lives. It could take us years to find him, and we don't have to  
  
waste all our free time searching for him, k?  
  
Yamato  
  
I lean back on the bed and run a hand through my hair. Hmm...  
  
what to do? I've spending all my time searching for the crybaby  
  
bastard that I'd forgotten what it's like to have some spare time. I  
  
pick up my guitar from it's stand and play a few notes. Ack, that  
  
sounds horrible. I really need to get together with the band. I hope  
  
they're not too pissed that I haven't been around for a while. I try to  
  
work out a melody with my guitar and words begin to form in my  
  
head.  
  
  
  
"i got a  
  
heart full of pain/head full of stress  
  
handful of anger/held in my chest  
  
and everything left is a waste of time  
  
  
  
i can't keep myself together  
  
because of all this stress  
  
gave me something to write on  
  
the pain gave me something   
  
i could set my sight on  
  
you never forget the blood sweat and tears  
  
the uphill struggle over years  
  
  
  
try to give you warning  
  
but everyone ignores me  
  
[told you everything loud and clear]  
  
but nobody's listening  
  
i got a..."  
  
|Taichi's POV|  
  
  
  
"HEART FULL OF PAIN/HEAD FULL OF STRESS  
  
HANDFUL OF ANGER/HELD IN MY CHEST  
  
UPHILL STRUGGLE OVER YEARS/BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS  
  
NOTHING TO GAIN/EVERYTHING TO FEAR"  
  
Enough of this! I took out the Linkin Park CD and put it back in  
  
my case. I flipped through the case, searching for something less  
  
depressing to listen to. I find my Simple Plan cd and I pop it in and drown myself in the upbeat music. Eventaully, I'll forget he ever existed...  
  
*********************  
  
I know, I know. You guys are tired of them beating around the bush.   
  
Sorry. But I promise next chappie, I'll get them together, k?  
  
I'm sorry for the wait. I had issues with uploading, then I went on  
  
vacation. Gomen! Thanx for all the reviews too! 


	5. Black Hole of Yama's room and Taichi's s...

More Than a Baka  
  
Chapter 5: Black hole of Yama's room and Taichi's stomach  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and never will  
  
|TK's POV|  
  
  
  
I knocked softly on my brother's door. Hoping beyond hope (A/N: and praying to th HOLY MOOSE I might add... [my friend Ze wanted me to say that...]) that Yamato might open the damn door already. "Yamato, please open up.... you can't stay in there forever...."  
  
"Oh, yes I can..." Came the soft and darkly spoken response.  
  
A week already, and he hasn't come out but in the middle of the night when no one's up! Yama had been slowly going into a dark funk ever since he gave up on Taichi. Who knows what he does in his dark hole of a room.... "Come on, Onni-san.... Please come out...."  
  
|Yama's POV|  
  
"No." came my hoarse response. When will they figure out that I'm in grieving and should not, will not be disturbed?  
  
"For me?" my little brother pleaded with me yet again. Ha, that's why I'm hiding out in my room. If I can't see him give me the look that always won against me, then I am immune to him and his pleadings. It's safer this way, he can't make me talk about things anymore. He can't make me think about things that I don't want to think about. This defense against everything is simply a locked door.   
  
For this question, I will give no response. I make myself confortable on my bed again, figuring he'll leave now. I grab the bag of chips next to my bed and munch on some. What am I really hiding from? What am I truly grieving about? The thoughts slipped into my mind unbidden, the time since I had last seen Taichi had first seemed unbearably long. But now, time slipped away as though it were nothing. I'm not even sure how long I'd been in my room. It could have been hours or weeks for all I knew. I don't really care about that bastard anymore do I? I thought I had gotten over that. He's such a fool. He's blind, he couldn't even see how much I had loved him. But then again, I hadn't seen the love I had for him until after he confessed. Am I blind, too? I can't imagine what's beyond these walls anymore. Anything could happen to him, and I wouldn't know. I wouldn't even have the slightest clue if he died. Would I even care?  
  
It was times like this I would turn to my younger brother for help, but it would be stupid to give up my whole "room hermit" thing to talk to him now. Anyway, I'd probably end up crying and decide to start the hopeless Taichi search again.  
  
|Tai's POV|  
  
I ate my 15th peice of pizza happily at the itilian restaurant in Yokohama. I wiped the sauce from my face and grabbed another piece, eating it in two bites. I wiped the sauce from my face with my hand again. A new personal record, two pizzas! I was about to sneak out but the waiter was coming with the bill. He layed it down and I pretended to be getting money. He left and I attempted to leave but the host caught me.   
  
"Sir, have you paid your bill?"  
  
I turned around, "uhhhh... ya?"  
  
"Well, that's not what your waiter said." He said, his arms crossed, fingers tapping the other arm.  
  
"Ya, well, he is mistaken then. Good day, sir." I said in a fake fancy Italian accent. I left, quickly. After a block down the street, I realized that someone was hot on my trail. I walked faster, the person walked faster.   
  
"You, with the hair! Slow down!"   
  
I wouldn't. I ran.  
  
"I only want a word with you. Please, I won't get you in trouble!"  
  
Okay, I ran faster.  
  
"Please, don't you need money?"  
  
I sprinted.  
  
"You don't have a home do you?"  
  
I continued to sprint.  
  
"Listen, you need money, a place to stay, I only want to help."  
  
I gave up. I stopped. Surprisingly, he had kept up with me, being only a few steps behind, people rarely could. I sigh., "What do you want?"  
  
"You can work for me at my pizza place, earn a paycheck, instead of working your way out of debt, and free rent at my place. Sound good to you, kid?"  
  
The guy was in his early twenties and in great shape. He had brown hair that was spiked in the front. He wore a blue sport-looking winter jacket and faded blue jeans. I considered this a moment. "Ya, thanks."  
  
  
  
|Yama's POV|  
  
"Yamato, pack up your stuff in there." My dad demanded the next day.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"We're moving. All our stuff is packed. We're leaving tonight."  
  
"Well, I'm staying."  
  
"I don't think you can, son."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if a 50 year old fat lady moves in."  
  
"Erm....." I considered the outcomes. "Damn you! You had this planned so I would come out, didn't you?"  
  
"Actually, no.... TK's moving in with us. We need more space."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Matt, your mom.... she's dead." A wave of shock washed through my body. I was prepared for a million things but not this. No, nothing could prepare me for this. I closed my eyes and bottled up all these emotions that were bubbling up inside of me. I needed to pack now, no time figure this out.  
  
There was a timid knock on the door along with a faint sniffle.  
  
"Ya?" I asked partly concerned.  
  
"Can.... can I come in, Y-yama? I know you don't want anybody in your room, but we're moving soon anyway, and I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright...." I answered. The door creaked open and I blinked at the light that came from the halway. TK came in a nd looked at what I've done to the place. Black curtains, black sheets, black lights, black this, black that. I didn't care if it was dumb, I liked it here in my room, especially the glow-in-the-dark stars. I'm really gonna miss them. TK sat down next to me on my bed, unsurely. It seemed as though the room made him forget what he wanted to say. He blinked and came back to life.  
  
"Yamato, my boyfriend broke up with me today...."  
  
I stared at him in shock. Boyfriend......? "You never even told me you had one. How am I supposed to help?"  
  
"He... he was tired of me worrying about you, so he tried to take my mind off of you..... He got caught up in the moment.... He went to far..... He dumped me because I didn't want it." My eyes widen further.  
  
"TK..." I gasp and protectively and instinctively hug him to me. "TK..." I say softer, tears in my eyes. I couldn't beilive what I was hearing. I held him there, trying to comfort the both of us. Nonetheless, I began to cry silently as the moment stretched on.   
  
"Yama, what's wrong?" TK asked after a while.  
  
"I'm not so sure, TK..." I say, each breathe feeling like death. I closed my eyes and reopened them. "C'mon, let's get up. It won't be long 'till we move outta here." The moment had passed and TK was back to his cheerful self, and me my dark depressed self. It was how it was. And that was that. There's nothing either of us can do about it. Sure, I wanted to smash TK's x-boyfriend's head in, but right now it didn't matter. The past is the past and I can do nothing about it.  
  
*************  
  
Insano: I kno late update, sry ive got major writers block issues.... Help me out here please!  
  
Thanx to my reviewers! 


	6. Pizza Delivery

More Than a Baka  
  
Chapter 6: Pizza Delivery  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and never will  
  
|Tai's POV|  
  
  
  
I hurriedly washed my hands, ripped off my apron, and made a  
  
run for it before he could give me anymore work.. "See ya tonight,  
  
Yeru!"  
  
"Hold it right there, Taichi!" Yeru demanded.  
  
I sulked and turned around, "What is it now, Yeru? I.. I have a  
  
date......"  
  
Yeru looked shocked and I couldn't blame him. I had told him  
  
the gist of my story and the idea that I'd go looking for another guy  
  
seemed impossible, let alone the fact that there weren't too many  
  
gays in this city. "Look, there's one more delivery. You deliver the  
  
pizza, then you can go, okay?"  
  
"Fine, dammit!" I growled.  
  
|Yamato's POV|  
  
I sat on a couch and watched as the movers got our stuff into  
  
the house. TK sat in the opposite corner in a recliner. My dad was  
  
telling the movers where to put this and that. I stared off moodily  
  
as stuff came in and movers went out to get more stuff. After a  
  
while I glanced at TK, who turned away. Is he really that upset? I  
  
sighed. This house means nothing to me, Mom never lived here. I  
  
don't see the point of leaving the memories of her behind. Sure it  
  
would make everyone sad for a while, but it's better to be sad over  
  
a loved one than forget them. I just have a bed feeling about this  
  
whole moving thing. TK would have been fine in our home. All we  
  
would have to do is get a bunk bed in my room. Maybe my dad  
  
thought.......  
  
"Dad?" I call.  
  
"What is it 'Mato? I'm busy right now."  
  
"Why couldn't we stay in the old house? All you had to do  
  
was put a bunk bed in my room."  
  
"............"  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't let him because of my mood?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Well, if it is, I'd like to have you know I'd do anything for my  
  
brother if you weren't aware. Just because I'm going through things  
  
doesn't mean I'd abandon my own brother."  
  
"Well... er... I didn't think your brother would have liked to like in  
  
the pits of hell that was your room."  
  
I sighed. Damn. "Point taken...."  
  
"Are you going to decorate your room as welcoming as it was  
  
before, or are you going to lay off it a bit?"  
  
"Ya, sure. I'll give it an either gray or blood red theme this  
  
time....." I chuckled darkly.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Never mind, I give up." he said and walked off to direct the  
  
movers again. I smirked to myself. 'I knew you would.'  
  
|Taichi's POV|  
  
Once the pizza was done I sped to the house as fast as I could that I was surprised I wasn't sent to jail. I finally got a date, and I didn't want to blow it. I quickly parked outside the apartment building and made my way to the elevator only to be stopped by a cop.   
  
"Is that your pizza delivery car?" he asked.  
  
"Why yes I do believe it is. What about it?" I mock-politely replied.  
  
"You're parked in front of a hydrant."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute to move it, but I have to deliver this pizza." I said, beginning to get agitated.  
  
"Well, I'll have to give you a ticket anyway."  
  
"Shit," I muttered under my breath. "Uh....." Think, Taichi. Think! There's gotta be a way outta this. "Can I bribe you with this pizza?" I say moving the pizza it front of his face in subtle way to give him a waft of the delicious pizza smell.  
  
"Smells good." he said. "I'll have to check." He flipped through the pages of his booklet thingy with the rules. "Hmm... hmm..... hm." He looked. "It appears you can," he said swiping the pizza and hurrying back into his cop car and drove away.   
  
"Damn...." I looked up at the apartment complex and sighed, "Looks like I have to go...... apologize...... dammit........" I whined. "I DON'T WANNA!!!!" I cried out, slumping down and slowly made my way up the stairs to the apartment of the customer muttering curses randomly. When I got to the door I knocked on it morosely.. I stared at the ground as the door opened. "I'm the delivery guy, and I know your not going to believe this but-"  
  
"Taichi, what the hell?!" A familiar voice yelled. I looked up. It was Yamato.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I demanded. He probably was at some chicks house or something...  
  
"I should ask the same of you," Yama replied coolly.  
  
"I'm a pizza delivery guy and someone in this apartment ordered pizza."  
  
"Why don't you have the pizza then?"  
  
"The cop took it." I pouted. "I'm really sorry. Can I go now?"  
  
"Like I'm really going to believe that... Look Taichi, why don't you just come in?" He opened the door wider and stepped to the side.  
  
"I'd rather not." I growl and turn to leave. Yama grabs my arm.  
  
"Look at me, please. Just listen. Spare me a moment of your time." He spoke softly. I faced him and met his eyes. I let no emotion escape from my face.  
  
"Taichi, I love you. It's that simple." I took a step back. He can't really mean that. "Everyday without you has been a living hell. My mom died recently and I'm more upset over you than my mom. I love you, truly I do." No way does he actually mean that. He stared into my eyes, searching.  
  
"You- you're lying. You have to be. There's no way some one like you could love me!" I try to make a run for it, but Yama's too quick. He grabbed me, and forced me against the wall, pressing himself and his lips against me. I moaned softly at the feel. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and held me closer. He must mean it. It couldn't feel this good if he was lying.... I felt myself melt in his arms. I surrender to him and open my mouth, allowing entrance. Yama's tongue caressed the sides of my moth and savored every bit. I kissed him as passionately back as I could and felt as though I was going to die and go to heaven. Every little touch drove me wild with passion. He finally parted for breath, panting.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" He whispers huskily.  
  
"Yesss......" I practically purr.  
  
"Wanna come in now?"  
  
"Sure." I snuggle in close to him. I heard a small squeaky whisper behind me, but took no heed to it as I walk into my Yama-chan's appartment. 


	7. No means NO, get the hell off of me!

More Than a Baka  
  
Chapter 7: No means NO, get the hell off of me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and never will  
  
WARNING: Lemon in this chappie, you are WARNED!  
  
|T.K.'s POV|  
  
Stripe..... Stripe....... Stripe..... Stripe..... Stripe..... Stripe...... Stripe.... Stripe............ I count the wallpaper stripes on my new walls as I lay on my bed. I try harder and harder not to think anything but the number of stripes on the walls. But like every other time I'm alone with nothing to do, thoughts seep back into my head. Thoughts about my ex... Was I being the one unfair? This possibility seems unlikely, but I could be wrong. After all, he was only trying to make me feel better.  
  
~the night of the break up~  
  
|Tk's ex's POV|   
  
I inched closer to TK wanting to hold his hand, wrap an arm around him, anything to ease the pain and worry in his heart, but he scooted away.  
  
"How can you think of doing that when my brother is majorly depressive right now because he can't do that with Taichi?" T.K. said as though scolding a young child.  
  
"Because you need to relax. It's good that you care about your brother, but he wouldn't want your concern to ruin your life." I say.  
  
"It's not ruining my life. And I am relaxed."  
  
"Riight.... Be right back... I'm hungry!" I say, and jump up from the couch.  
  
"Wha?" T.k. falls down. (like anime)  
  
  
  
When I walk back in, T.K. is staring at the T.V., a few tears streaming down his face. I quietly walked behind the couch to T.K. and laid my hands on his shoulders, he jumps in shock, and looked back at me with watery eyes. He raises an arm to wipe his eyes, but I hold onto the arm.  
  
"Takeru...." my voice cracks and I clear my throat, "You don't look very relaxed to me..." T.K. stares at me sadly and tries to turn away.  
  
"T.K.... please..." I say and lean in and kiss away his tears. I place my lips over his and prod his lips with my tongue. He lets my tongue slide in and I savor his white chocolatey taste. I sit down next him and wrap my arms around his thin body, pulling him closer. I slip a hand under his shirt and he gasps, breaking the kiss. I stole his lips for my own again and he moaned in pleasure. I begin to undue his shirt, and T.K. tries to squirm away. I lift it over his head, but he grabs it from me. He stares at me with a look of complete and utter shock. How could he not have been expecting this would happen eventually? Sure, we haven't gone this far yet, but still. He looked as if he was unsure what to do, but quickly made up his mind. He slapped me hard across my face.  
  
"How could you?!" he spat, "How could you think of such things when my brother is in his room, barely eating, and probably contemplating suicide?!"  
  
"Takeru.... please.... I'm only trying to make the pain go away for a while. It hurts to see you hurting. How can you expect me to sit here and watch you cry, and do nothing? I love you, Takeru. Let me make the pain go away. Let me show you love." I say sincerely.  
  
"I-I can't.... don't call me that...." he trails off as I lean in closer. I wrap my arms around his trembling body. I kiss him gently at first, then more passionately, the taste of his tears strong. His shirt fell away to the ground, unnoticed, exposing his bare flesh. I lay him down on the couch and hover over him. I trail hot kisses down his chest to his navel. I work my way up and massage the pert nipples beneath me. He groans in pleasure and kisses me happily. I break the kiss easily and continue to tease his nipples with my tongue, while my hands make their way down. I nip his right nipple as I undo his pants. He cries out and I kiss the hurt nipple softly in apology. He is only too happy to forgive, but- "What the fuck is your problem?!" he yells, kicking me off of him. "I said no!" he cried, "I said NO!"  
  
"I-I thought... you said.... you let me...."  
  
"No, Daisuke, you figured. Like usual, you figured wrong. I thought you'd have enough brains to understand 'no'." My boyfriend said harshly, sparking my anger. I stood and glared at him.  
  
"Well, if you are to have a dumb boyfriend, maybe you should speak slower! Or better yet, date someone who actually has a brain, like Ken or Iori!" but I had only begun my rant. "If you can't even handle being fucked, why not go straight?! I'm sure Kari's about your pace. That way your biggest worry would be whether or not you should hold her hand!" Tears began to form in his eyes, but I didn't care. "Hope you find your Hikari, 'cuz I'm outta here!" I say and slam the door as I leave.  
  
|present- T.K.s POV|  
  
  
  
When I come out of my daze, I hear noises coming from the living room, that I'd rather not ponder about, but Dad's still home, and if someone's screwing around in our living room, it's better I find out than him. I slowly get up and turn the knob.  
  
|3rd person|  
  
On the couch was Yama and Taichi who were currently getting hot and heavy. Taichi was trailing hot kisses down Yama's neck, who let out throaty moans through his parted lips. Yama was concentrating the best he could on getting Taichi's shirt off one way or another. And because of the wonderful distraction presented to him, it ended up being a way Taichi didn't quite prefer.  
  
"Hey that's my work shirt! You'll be paying for that," Taichi said matter-of-factly while looking down at the remains of the white and pizza logoed (AN: I think I just made up a new word... O.o I logoed my pants 2day!) shirt that lay on the floor, "Or Yeru'll kill me."  
  
"Yeru?" Yama said already suspicious. (AN: Silly Yama, being suspicious. Ken: You're annoying the potential reviewers! IFC: ok, shutting up.... -_-)  
  
"The guy I work for."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Taichi pounced on Yama and grabs his shirt. "Do I get to tear your shirt too?"  
  
"Nooooo!" Yama cried.  
  
Taichi laughed at Yama's attachment to the silken black shirt. "All right, I'll be nice this time, but in return you must answer one question. ...Why are you wearing a black shirt, black pants, black spiked dog collar, dark looking cross necklace, belt-buckle bracelet, spike bracelets, and black tipped hair?"  
  
"Um.. I'm depressed?"  
  
"You are? Why?"  
  
"Well, now I'm not, but I was."  
  
"Oh.." Taichi said and lifted the shirt over Yama's head and threw it off to the side.  
  
************  
  
AN:HeeHee! I'm evil! Evil I tells you, EEEVVVIIILLL! (Ken: no you're not!) Yes I am!!! umm... I've never written Daikeru and didn't mean to get that detailed with it.... I kinda 4got I rated this story Pg-13..... Sry, I didn't want to write this chappie either since it doesnt revolve around Tai or Yama, *sigh* but it's essential to the pathetic attempt at a plot. 


	8. My baka, my blind date, my ex

More Than a Baka  
  
Chapter 8: My baka, my blind date, my ex  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and never will  
  
WARNING: Lemon in this chappie, you are WARNED!  
  
|Yama's POV|  
  
My Taichi saved me. I don't know how much longer I could have gone like this, in my dark hole of depression. Taichi lifted my shirt and threw it off to the side. For a moment he paused, looking into my eyes, the look on his face one of pure joy. A tear ran down his cheek as he gazed upon me. I cradled him close.  
  
"What is it Taichi?" I ask softly, wiping the few tears that had spilled from his eyes away.  
  
"baka... baka.. baka...." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Taichi?" He looked deep in my eyes.  
  
"I-it's just that I can't see why someone so perfect would want someone like me. I'm such an idiot, and I've made such an ass of myself over the past month or so, when I could've been with you. I feel so stupid..." A few more tears escaped his eyes. I held him close and gently licked his tears away.  
  
"Taichi, it's your nature to be a baka. It's your personality. And I think it's adorable. We're together aren't we? That's all that counts. Taichi, you're not just a baka. You're MY baka." I kissed him passionately, prodding his lips with my tongue, which he gave way to, and my tounge danced with his happily. I held him close, enjoying his sweet scent and taste, enjoying being with him. Soon, our clothes were on the floor, and we were screaming each other's names.  
  
It was then when my brother walked in. I had not heard so many cuss words from my brother in one sentance in my life.  
  
|Tk's POV|  
  
I walked out into the living room to see what I had feared, yet I could never be prepared for. On our couch was my brother and the long lost Taichi, butt-naked, deep in the act of screwing. My jaw dropped to the floor, and a few choice words spewed from my mouth from my shock. They both blushed profoundly, stared in shock from my language since i was supposed to be "innocent TK," and sputtered nonsense explainations. Once I calmed down I said,  
  
"Dad's still home and I wanted to warn you guys-"  
  
"Warn who what?" my dad said coming up from behind.  
  
"Uh...... no one.... nothing?" I say and turn around to face him with a sheepish smile on my face.  
  
"What are you up to?" he says, raising an eyebrow. He then sees Taichi and Yamato on the couch and his face grew red with anger. Before he could yell and scream, a cell phone rang.  
  
|Taichi's POV|  
  
  
  
Mr. Ishida's face got so red with anger I suspected he looked more like a beet than I did and I'm the one who was caught screwing the man's son. Suddenly, my cell phone rang, and I gladly dived for it. I picked up to hear Sarah, one of my new friends who set me up for the blind date I'm supposed to be at right now, begin to bitch at me for being late.  
  
"Look, I'm not going! I've found a boyfriend on my own, without your help." I say and Yama's dad cocks an eyebrow to which I just shrug.  
  
"Daisuke won't be happy," she says and my jaw drops.  
  
"D-daisuke? Did you just say Daisuke was my date?"  
  
"Ya, what about it?"  
  
"Nevermind," I realize there is more than one Daisuke in Japan. "Look, I'll call you later. I'm in the middle of something," I say and flip the cell phone off. Everyone is staring at me.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
TK slowly backs away saying, "I think I'll let you guys sort this out, I'll be in my room.  
  
|TK's POV|  
  
I walk into my room and close the door. I go to lay on my bed, but Davis is there. On my bed, with an evil glint in his eyes. Oh.... no.....  
  
End part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!! the end! for now at least. I am the master of all cliffhangers!! This is the end of this story, but a sequel is comin up. Sry about the long wait, I've got a busy social life. I'm not gonna start the sequel started until I get I am not the Fucking Gay finished up. Sry. Review plz, plz plz plz, and tell me how I did on the first part of this story, k? 


End file.
